Desconocidos
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Bruce Banner no es chismoso, sin embargo, necesita saber a qué se reúnen dos desconocidos que le parecen extrañamente familiares.
1. Chapter 1

Cada tarde decidía darse un descanso de 15 minutos y mirar por su ventana, nunca había algo fuera de lo normal. Siempre veía vehículos y gente saliendo del trabajo con puntualidad. Él no podía porque vivía en el mismo laboratorio en el que trabajaba.

Un día, después de haber empezado un nuevo año, lo vio, era un auto lujoso que se estacionó fuera de un portal y de ahí descendía un hombre de unos 40 años, podría ser su hermano. Se veía que tenía dinero y paciencia, porque se sentaba a esperar mirando su teléfono e intentando convencer a su chofer: _Viernes_, de que se marchara, que podía esperar solo. Al menos eso le gritó en una ocasión.

Una vez el hombre se había ido fue que vio salir del edificio a un rubio de complexión atlética. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto antes en ese lugar, pero no recordaba de dónde.

En las primeras ocasiones los vio mirar discretamente a todos lados y comenzar a caminar mientras hablaban con tranquilidad. Se sentía extraño verlos, como si espiara su intimidad. Aunque durante los minutos que se daba para descansar, era algo totalmente distinto a lo que acostumbraba a ver, realmente era una distracción y desconexión del mundo científico en el que vivía.

Siempre que salía con puntualidad, a las seis de la tarde, a mirar por su ventana los observaba en la misma situación, sin embargo una tarde el hombre paciente y de ropa lujosa no llegó y pudo ver al hombre atlético salir con su maletín. Se sorprendió por la decepción que vio en su rostro. Pero luego lo vio caminar en otra dirección y perderse en la multitud.

-Si no te conociera diría que pierdes el tiempo. Pero como se trata de ti, se nota que analizas a alguien-dijo su novia apoyándose junto a él en la ventana.

-Lo intento. Aunque aún no entiendo bien-susurro viendo llegar el lujoso auto en ese momento y notar cómo el hombre castaño buscaba en todas direcciones.

-Algo me dice que sabes a quién busca y si pudieras le dirías a dónde fue.

-No es mi asunto-susurro mirando la hora y notando que solo quedaban 3 minutos de su descanso.

Luego, vieron cómo el hombre subía al vehículo con resignación, al parecer no había conseguido llegar a tiempo.

-Si supiera sus nombres lograría saber de qué están hablando o si se conocen de antes.

-No creí que fueses chismoso, Bruce-susurro la pelirroja memorizando la patente desde el tercer piso del edificio.

-No lo soy, Nat-suspiro agotado-pero me gustaría saber por qué se reúnen.

-Mañana lo sabremos, vendré más temprano-dijo con una sonrisa y beso sus labios antes de marcharse.

_Quizás fueron las 24 horas más largas de su vida o quizás solo exageraba._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta! Eran Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark. El primero uno de los oficiales más importantes de la milicia estadounidense y el otro un genio, millonario y filántropo, pero ¿qué hacían juntos?

-Creo que en estos 15 minutos aún no logras darte cuenta-susurró su novia con una sonrisa. Había entregado la información de quiénes eran y ahora Bruce trataba de entender de qué podrían conversar ambos hombres.

-No entiendo, realmente no veo la necesidad de reunirse fuera del trabajo a solas, _quizàs si supiéramos a dónde van_-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a Natasha.

-¿Esa es tu forma de invitarme a salir?-dijo ella alzando una ceja y notando que Banner volvía a mirar por la ventana con unos binoculares.

-Realmente ellos están planeando algo, es extraño ver a alguien como Tony Stark esperando fuera de un edificio a que un oficial aparezca ¿quedarse solos hablando? Hay algo que esconden.

-Es en estos momentos que dudo de tu inteligencia-dijo ella suspirando con pesar y cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba algunos de los experimentos del hombre.

-Podríamos seguirlos, siempre se reúnen a las 18.00 hrs fuera del portal y…-sintió un golpe en la nuca y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-Espero que eso sirva para que los dejes en paz, no entiendo cómo no te das cuenta-dijo con una mueca y observando cómo ambos hombres caminaban entre la multitud conversando y sonriendo, para ella era evidente que se estaban conociendo y quizás podría ocurrir algo más.

_Alguien tendría que escuchar más de cerca para saber qué decía o incluso cómo se conocieron._


	3. Chapter 3

Clint Barton, espía de SHIELD, sin embargo, actualmente era el chofer de Tony Stark: _Viernes_. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Larga historia, pero lo importante era que sus amigos y antiguos líderes de equipo tuvieran una nueva oportunidad, que sus vidas fueran mejores que lo pasado con Ultron y Thanos, _todos_ merecían más. _Algo mejor._

Afortunadamente, Odin fue lo suficiente amable y poderoso para hacer que destino alterara la realidad y tuvieran ese mundo alejado de amenazas universales, donde nadie había pasado décadas en el hielo ni sufrido atentados de terroristas armados.

-_Strange también colaboro, no lo olvides_-dijo Natasha en su comunicador, recordando de quién fue la idea.

-No le doy créditos a Houdini. Me puso de chofer-decía indignado.

-Es la única forma que tenemos de saber de Tony y Steve.

-Sam siguió con su puesto en la aviación.

-Era el modo de que siguiera junto a Steve. Bruce ya quiere saber de qué hablan. Pero cuando se lo diga no me va a creer.

-Lamentable, pero ambos creen que el otro no está interesado. Y pensar que la tensión sexual entre ellos era insoportable-susurro en su comunicador.

-Solo mantén tu atención en Tony, porque Jarvis no nos da acceso a los mensajes que se envía con el capitán.

Esa tarde se veía el cielo nublado y Clint insistió en que Tony no bajara del vehículo, pero él necesitaba esperar a Steve en ese portal, sin embargo, el rubio no apareció y cuando eran cerca de las siete de la tarde empezó a llover. Al inicio cayeron un par de gotas, pero luego el agua empapó las calles. El millonario esperaba sentado en la escalera del portal, sin saber si el militar aparecería esa tarde. Porque no habían hablado, ambos discutieron la noche anterior a través de mensajes que se enviaban desde que se conocieron por esa aplicación de internet.

-Señor, es mejor que…-intento Clint con un paraguas en mano.

-Vamos-susurro caminando al vehículo y sintiéndose el ser más estúpido.

En cuanto el vehículo partió fue que Steve salió del edificio. Había visto al castaño esperando, pero no podía sentarse a conversar después de la discusión que tuvieron en la noche, simplemente no.

Y fue así como esa tarde cruzó la calle más pensativo que de costumbre y no vio el vehículo que iba en su dirección. El que lo golpeó y dejó inconsciente en plena calle.


	4. Chapter 4

No eran pocos los que habían tratado de ingresar a la torre Stark o a sus mansiones. Pero debía reconocer que delante de él tenía al único que sin proponérselo lo había conseguido.

Porque Tony solo se dedicaba a trabajar día y noche. Con un mal hábito alimenticio y sin mayor descanso que un par de horas de sueño en su taller. No tenía más amigos que Viernes, Pepper y Rhodey. Tampoco necesitaba más e incluso nunca había tenido pareja, a pesar de ser atractivo y con demasiado dinero en su cuenta.

Sus padres siempre insistían en que querían tener nietos y que sería bueno verlo acompañado de alguien alguna vez. Pero no era su falta de tiempo como él decía. Sino que la extrema timidez que lo hacía detenerse al momento de conocer a alguien.

Había dado su primer beso a los 15 años. Pero en todos los otros aspectos seguía siendo virgen. Antes no le importaba, pero hace unos meses eso cambió.

_Un problema al corazón. _Algo sin importancia para alguien con tanto dinero, pero no era tan sencillo. Porque le dijeron que tenía menos esperanza de vida que cualquier otra persona de su edad. No quería vivir sus últimos años solo y menos sintiendo que no aprovechó al máximo su vida.

-Hola-escucho una voz grave a unos metros de él.

-Hola-respondió acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde, las luces estaban apagadas, sentía tanto miedo a que él lo rechazará.

-Tony-dijo sorprendido y tratando de adaptar su vista a la oscuridad, sintió la sabana de seda y comprendió que estaba en la cama del hombre que hace un tiempo llenaba su imaginación en las noches solitarias-¿Qué hago…?

-Mi chofer te atropelló y te traje a la torre. Te atendió un médico y fuera de los moretones, estás bien. Lamento el accidente y me gustaría compensarte de alguna forma-lo dijo todo tan rápido que podría jurar que Tony Stark estaba nervioso, pero eso era imposible ¿cierto?

-Con haberme ayudado fue suficiente-susurró sentándose con cuidado en la cama-gracias por…-intento levantarse pero se fue hacia atrás y nuevamente quedó sentado en la cama.

-Steve estuviste dos días inconsciente. Estás débil-dijo con suavidad. Se sentía idiota por estar tan nervioso.

-Será mejor que me vaya-murmuró apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Quizás podríamos comer-dijo con una mueca, pensando por un segundo en sus problemas alimenticios, esos que le mantenían casi sin comer hace meses.

-Descuida-dijo suave y escucho un suspiro aliviado por parte de Tony, al parecer el castaño solo demostraba esa preocupación por cortesía-debo irme, estaré bien-dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente y estabilizando su respiración hasta que pudo caminar por si mismo. Buscó sus zapatos y chaqueta, tomó su maletín y salió por la puerta. Lo único que escuchó antes de desmayarse fue una voz robótica que le indicaba una baja en su presión y azúcar. Luego se fue a negro.

Nunca había agradecido tanto crear a Jarvis y una armadura en caso de emergencia, nunca había ocupado esta última, pero era la que sujetaba a Steve y eso lo era todo.

-Jarvis, llama al médico y haz un pedido de comida, para mi un café, a Steve lo que recomiende el doctor.

-Señor, debería dejar la cafeína, sus problemas al corazón aumentan cada vez que lo consume.

-Hasta ahora no le hará daño a nadie mi ausencia. No hay por qué preocuparse-dijo caminando junto a la armadura que dejó a Steve nuevamente en su cama ¿qué haría para conquistar a un hombre como ese? Estaba muy lejos de su alcance.


End file.
